


a bug story

by candidshot



Series: episodes [19]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Baby sitting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Malec on crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 13:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17940875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: "Magnus, I'd turn into a pile of poop if the pile of poop next to me is you"."Alexander, that's gross".But truth is, if it's with his Alexander, then Magnus would gladly be a pile of poop too.In the end they settled on being a bug.prompted by S03E11





	a bug story

And as he stood there watching Alec with Madzie, Magnus grew determined to get his magic back.

After all,

From that doorway, from the way he saw things, there just wasn't any amount of human years for him to do everything he'd ever dreamed.

I mean,

Why was it that fairy tales would always end in the middle of their climax?

The prince and the princess marry and kiss and then what?

Magnus doesn't want his fairy tale to end as stale and as empty as that.

He'd spent centuries waiting for his prince— waiting for Alec, so it's only fair he got an equal number of centuries to be with him and love him and be loved.

Anything else would be foremost unfair.

"Alexander, what do you think of Dorian Grey?"

Alec arched a curious brow, "He's a narcissistic freak".

"And Noah?"

"The ark guy?" Alec's forehead furrowed this time, and when Magnus nodded he replied, "He loved animals so I like him".

"Davy Jones?"

"No pirate life for me".

"Merlin?"

"Magic is sexy".

"Peter Pan?"

"If it's going to be forever then I don't want to be younger than I am right now, early twenties".

"Then, what about us?"

And Alec smiled at finally realising where the conversation was headed, "Magnus," he turned around and held the hands of the man he can't live without and said, "Magnus, I'd turn into a pile of poop if the pile of poop next to me is you".

And Magnus laughed— he cackled so loud that they feared Madzie had woken up, "I don't want to be a pile of poop, Alexander. That's gross".

"Then how about a bug?"

Magnus was still trying to keep in his laughter, "A ladybug, I hope".

"I was thinking more of a grasshopper".

"Grasshoppers are insects, Alexander".

"Bugs are also insects".

"No... I mean, yes but also, no", Alec was cornered, literally— against the kitchen counter.

Magnus leaned in, "I don't even remember what we were talking about", he said, hell-bent on giving Alec a kiss so sweet it would have him clinging.

And when their lips finally brushed, soft in touch and warm in temperature and sweet with the possibility of eternity, Magnus inhaled and exhaled, his mind yet again made up.

Then one day,

Magnus is standing on a sidewalk wearing his best suit, polished shoes and a red balloon in hand, "Hello, father", he rolled his eyes accompanied by a pout— no doubt, Asmodeus is a stinky bug.

\---  
magnus x alec


End file.
